Gregor the Overlander 6 The War Returns
by bgunner6
Summary: Gregor and Lizzie get so bored in the Overland and decide to go back to the Underland. When they get there they may find things that are surprising/
1. Chapter 1

GREGOR THE OVERLANDER 6

THE WAR RETURNS

Ch. 1

Gregor was bored. He didn't know what to do. There was one thing that he couldn't stop thinking about. The Underland. One thing in the Underland in particular. It wasn't Luxa as you would expect. All he felt was guilt. While fighting the Bane, his bat Ares died. Gregor thinks that it is his fault.

It was 4:00 AM. Although he was very tired, he couldn't go to sleep. He just was lying down on his bed, looking at a picture of him and Ares getting bonded. He couldn't help but cry at the thought of it. That it was his fault that his bond and best friend was dead. Then there was the fact that he couldn't see Luxa or any of his other friends in the Underland.

That was when he made a decision. He was going back to the Underland. Luckily his family hadn't moved to Virginia. He just realized he had said that aloud. His sister Lizzie entered the room. "What?" she whispered. "So you heard that?" "Yeah. Can I come?" asked Lizzie. "You know that we might not be back up here in a long time?" asked Gregor. "I know, but I want to see Ripred."

"Okay then. Get flashlights and a bunch of batteries. I'll get some more supplies. Meet my here in one hour," commanded Gregor.

It had been an hour. Gregor was waiting for Lizzie in his room. Lizzie popped her head in. "Okay, I'm ready," she whispered. "Let's go," said Gregor.

They walked into their living room and out the door. While he was walking out of the door, he taped a note to it saying that they were going back. They didn't go into the elevator, because it had cameras. They walked down the stairs and into the laundry room. Gregor then tore the grate to the air vent open.

Gregor could feel that the currents were on. He was so excited. They were going back. Gregor gestured for Lizzie to jump down the grate. She jumped. Gregor followed right after her. They were going back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

They were falling. Gregor used echolocation to see how close they were to the bottom. It was going to be at least ten more minutes. "Lizzie, can you hear me!" yelled Gregor. "Yeah, I just reached the bottom," Lizzie replied.

Gregor hit the bottom with a _thump_. He then used echolocation to see Lizzie. He latched onto her and they began walking. When Lizzie found her flashlight, she clicked it on, and the cavern was illuminated. They just kept walking down until they saw the city of Regalia.

"It's so good to see it again," said Lizzie. Gregor took a closer look. He could see it was crazy with energy. Lizzie and Gregor walked into the city. He heard some cries like "He returns!" Gregor and Lizzie made their way to the palace. As soon as the guards to the palace saw them, they let them in.

The first person to see him was his friend Mareth. He crushed him in one of his rib-breaking hugs.

"Overlander!" he yelled. "We have an urgent need for you. Follow me," he said.

"Where are we going?" asked Gregor. "To the council," answered Mareth. "Why? Gregor questioned. "It is best if they explain it."

They ran to the council room. They opened the door…

Nobody noticed them at first. Then, suddenly Vikus saw them. "Gregor!" he yelled. Then it was silent. "What's wrong?" asked Gregor. "You'll soon see," he responed.

Gregor desperately wanted to see Luxa, to tell her what he had been feeling, but he guessed that this was more important.

They stopped outside of the prophecy room. "Gregor…" Vikus's voice trailed off. "What is it?" he asked. "There is another prophecy."

Gregor tripped on his shoelace, and Lizzie gasped. "What?!" Gregor questioned. "Let us proceed," said Vikus.

"We found it carved into the door. I can't believe we never found it…" Vikus said sadly. "Let's read," said Gregor.

_The Warrior, The Warrior, he can't see._

_The warrior, the warrior, he can't believe._

_A bond deceased, will he come back?_

_Will the warrior's state be intact?_

_Two crawlers, two gnawers, two princess's and more._

_Four bats… One gone, in the heart._

_Four people, two mentioned._

_Two spinners in all._

_Of the fourteen, just ten will live._

_Get the cutters on and on they go._

_Then send all but the two special's back._

_Finish the king before he knows. _

_It must be the warrior, bold and swift._

_Then the war will be over in a swish._

"Gregor do you wish to start dissecting it?" asked Vikus. "Yeah," replied Gregor.

"I think that he first line means that I can't understand what is going on," said Gregor. Vikus gave a nod of agreement.

"Then the second line means that I won't believe what will happen," said Gregor. "As did I Gregor," said Vikus.

"Now to the third line," said Gregor. He looked at it. "Wait!" he yelled. He didn't see it before. "Ares…" he whispered. Tears started to flow out of Gregor's eyes. "Perhaps you would like to finish this later," said Vikus. "Yeah," replied Gregor. He walked out of the room.

_Ares the flier, I bond to you._

_Our life and death are one, we two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,_

_I save yours as I save my life._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Gregor couldn't help thinking that Ares was out there… somewhere. It was a long year since he had seen him.

Then, a horn blew. "Oh-no," said Vikus. "The cutters are attacking. Gregor, are you up for this?" asked Vikus. "Yeah," said Gregor. "Okay, then go to the armory to get suited up," said Vikus. "Okay, see you later Vikus," said Gregor.

Gregor ran to the armory. There, he saw the person who he wanted to see most. Luxa. He ran to her and embraced her. That was followed by a long kiss. Then, she just said "Suit up Overlander."

He walked away to get fitted. The next thing he knew, he was walking out of the armory. Then, Luxa entwined her fingers into his. Gregor asked "Is this the first attack the cutters have made since I left?" "No. We managed to hold them off the other times though. Then, they ran into Howard. Gregor and Luxa quickly pulled their hands away from each other. Howard clicked his tongue. "You two will never learn will you." He did not like the fact that  
Gregor and Luxa "liked" each other. Then he embraced Gregor though. "Good to see you Overlander," he said. "Great welcome gift huh?" he said sarcastically. "Oh yeah. The best I've ever gotten," replied Gregor sarcastically. "Well, get going," he said to Gregor. Luxa stayed with Howard. He wondered why. Gregor started walking away and through the corridor when he saw Ripred and Lizzie.

He didn't know Lizzie split up with him, but since she liked Ripred a lot, and missed him, he was fine with it. He walked up to them. "Hello," said Gregor to Ripred. "Hello boy," Ripred snarled at him. "How's the rager thing going?" asked Ripred. "Good, thanks," replied Gregor. "Good because today you're going to need it boy. You're be up in the front line with me," said Ripred. "Okay, bye," said Gregor. "Good luck Gregor and Ripred," said Lizzie as they each walked away to the battle.

They walked across the field in silence, before the big battle. When they climbed up the command wall, they wouldn't believe what they saw.

There were thousands of cutters, running straight at Regalia.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"NOW!" he heard Mareth call, and the battle began. Ripred and Gregor jumped off of the wall, while everyone else flew up on bats. Gregor could feel his rager side kicking in as he cut an ants head off. Then, he went into a spin attack. One after the other, Gregor killed tons of ants. Here there everywhere, ant's body parts were flying everywhere. Gregor felt like it was endless though. Every hundred he killed, a hundred more would take their place. Eventually, so many ants jumped a Gregor, he fell down. They were climbing all over him. Biting him. Gregor felt like he was in the middle of a dog pile. He could see blood leaving almost everywhere on his body.

He was certain he was going to pass out. He could see the light. Then, the battlefield went silent. Gregor heard something land on the ground. He sounded like it flapped it's wings. All of the ants flew off of Gregor and he went flying himself. The battlefield was still silent. What was going on? When he was still in the air, something caught him and he was certain he was floating and going to Heaven.

"I'm going to Heaven," Gregor said. "Not while I'm still breathing." Everyone started fighting again. And he knew that voice from somewhere. He couldn't figure it out before he fell into darkness.

He woke up. He felt that his armor was off him, and he wondered why. He opened his eyes. He was in a dark cavern that looked familiar. He was also warm and snuggled up against something that was soft. He rolled over. Looking him straight in the eyes, was something that he thought he would never see again. Ares. He was smiling at him. Gregor threw his arms around him and started crying harder than he ever had. Ares. He was back.

"I'm sorry Ares," whispered Gregor. "You have no reason to feel sorry Gregor," said Ares. Ares closed his eyes. He had felt something's he hadn't in a long time. Love, hope, and joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Gregor was still crying. He was so happy. It was the first time that he had ever shed tears of joy. "Listen Gregor," said Ares. "I cleaned out all of your wounds, stitched them, and bandaged them. I also gave you a painkiller. We cannot return to Regalia until the battle is over so that we are guaranteed safety. You should be okay here for a while though," explained Ares. "Are we in your cave?" asked Gregor. "Yes," answered Ares.

"Ares… what happened? How did you survive?" asked Gregor. "I thought you would never ask. You see when I died, I was in Heaven. God told me that I had more things to do and that I would get my claw back. So he just said good luck and I woke up all healed. He also told me that I had been dead for more than half of the year, and to lay low until the warrior comes," explained Ares.

"Thank you Ares… For everything. I was so depressed when you died. You were my best friend." Gregor was starting to sob again. "Then, when I read the prophecy"- Ares cut him off. "The prophecy…there is another one?" questioned Ares. "Unfortunately yes. I only figured that out this morning. I think that both you and I were called for," explained Gregor. "Okay… Go on," said Ares.

"When I read the prophecy, it gave me hope. Hope that my life was not really over. Without you, it would be…" Gregor's voice trailed off. Ares hopped over to the crying Gregor and embraced him. They just stayed like that for a long time before Ares said "Remember? I told you if you ever needed me, I would be there. Now then. I think the fighting stopped. We should go. Everyone in Regalia will be worried about you," said Ares. "And excited about you," ventured Gregor.

When they started flying, Gregor noticed a rip in Ares's wing. "Are you okay?" asked Gregor with concern. "Yes. I should be alright by the time we reach the hospital. Gregor wondered how he would even be able to get in the hospital. Ares had to carry him onto his back just so that he could get on it. He could barely move. Eventually, they saw the city. Then they heard cheers. It seemed like everyone in Regalia was cheering it was so loud. Eventually, Gregor was able to hear them chanting "ARES AND THE WARRIOR!" Gregor looked over. Ares had a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

They landed in the High Hall. Luxa, Hazard, Lizzie, Ripred, Aurora, Temp, and Vikus ran up to them. Their mouths were gaping and all Gregor could do is laugh. He was sure he could hear Ares's "Huh Huh Huh" over everyone. "I don't get it. How are you even alive, Ares?" asked Aurora when the noise died down. "My time wasn't up," replied Ares. "Gregor, why don't you get off his back?" asked Luxa. "That's the thing. I can't move." Everyone laughed.

Gregor was in the hospital. So was Ares for his wing. The doctors had put them in the same room when they saw how happy Gregor was about getting Ares back. They were currently in a game of chess. It was a heated battle. Ares had a king and a queen left, and Gregor had a king and a bishop left. Ares always won the games. Gregor was determined this was his game. When Ares made a bad move with his king, Gregor pounced. "Checkmate," he said as he slowly moved his bishop toward Ares's king. "Oh-yeah," said Gregor as he had his first win ever. Then Luxa walked in. "Hello boys," she said. "I'm guessing Ares is winning," she said. "Nope. I just had my first win," announced Gregor proudly. "It's about time too," said Ares. They all laughed. "Listen. Vikus wants you both in the prophecy room." "Why," asked Gregor. "I don't know. I think to dissect the prophecy," answered Luxa. "And don't worry. He arranged for you both to be allowed to leave." Luxa was leaving. Then Gregor asked her "Do you know what Lizzie is up to?" "Don't worry. I think she's hanging out with Ripred." "Okay," replied Gregor.

Then, Gregor and Ares got up and headed to the prophecy room.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Gregor walked and Ares flew to the prophecy room. He already knew that the third line was done.

_A Bond deceased, Will he come back._

"Well the best part is over," thought Gregor glumly.

They made it to the prophecy room. Vikus was already there. He noticed Nerissa was there also. "Hello Gregor," she said. "Sorry I couldn't see you in the hospital. And you to Ares for that matter. I was here trying to decipher the prophecy." "Now Gregor and Ares. We came up with more thoughts. As Gregor mentioned, the first line meant that he wouldn't understand what is going on. The second one, that you won't believe the truth. Well the third one… As you can see that already happened."

Gregor and Ares smiled at each other. "It's great to have him back," Gregor thought. "As for the fourth line, we don't understand it. Nerissa believes that it means something about your state of mind. It could also be physical though. We just don't know." Vikus sighed. "As you can see, the next lines mean who will come on the quest."

Gregor thought. "Two Crawlers. Temp and someone else. Two gnawers. Ripred and Lapblood. Two princess's. Lizzie and Luxa. Four fliers. Ares, Aurora, Nike, and… Someone else. Four people. Me, Lizzie, Howard, and Luxa. Two spinners. That could be anyone. Whatever. We'll figure it out as we go."

Vikus went on. "You do know Gregor, that one of the princess's in that prophecy, could be Nike. Lizzie doesn't have to go if you don't want her to."

"No," said Gregor firmly. He thought of his family's saying. Always stick together.

"Now, the next couple lines are fairly self-explanatory, except one. The one that says send all but the two specials back. We suspect that means you and Ares go ahead to finish off the king, and you send else back."

"Now. Go back to the hospital you two. I don't want the nurse fuming at me."

Ares and Gregor walked back in silence. They were both deep in thought. "You know Gregor… If you ever come back down here, after the war and all, then you can stay in my cave with me," suggested Ares. "Yeah… I would like that," responded Gregor. Since they were in a deserted wing, Gregor just walked up to Ares and hugged him. "I missed you so much…" was all he could muster.

It had been a day. Gregor was still wondering when he was going to get news from his family. Vikus walked into their room. "Gregor I have some news for you," he said sadly. "What is it?" asked Gregor as he followed him out of the door. Ares had already left the hospital, so he also wondered where he was. "You will see," Vikus responded.

They went to High Hall. He could see all of his friends were there, looking at him sadly. Lizzie was weeping into Ripred's fur. Something was horribly wrong. "Oh my God what happened," is all Gregor could say. Ares handed him a note. He took it.

_Dear Kids, _

_We have some bad news. Your Grandmother passed away yesterday. We are very sorry._

_ We hope that you take the news well. I'm sure your friends down there will help you. _

_We are both very sorry. We hope you take it well._

_ Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

All Gregor could do is stare at the words. The letter was stained with little drops of tears. He wished he could be there. To help comfort his family. All he could do is just look at the city.

Lizzie ran over to him. He held her and stroked her hair. His Grandmother died. He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

It had been a day. Gregor had been discharged from the hospital. Him in Lizzie were in Gregor's quarters. They were sitting down on the couch while Gregor was comforting Lizzie.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Gregor. It was Ares. "Gregor and Lizzie, I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for your loss. I give you my condolences," said Ares. Lizzie ran up to Ares and hugged him. "Thank you Ares," was all Gregor could hear as her face was buried in Ares's fur.

He wasn't expecting that. The only other animal in the Underland she ever hugged was Ripred. Also, Lizzie barely know Ares. Ares beckoned him. He hugged them both. Ares was probably the closest thing he had to family other than his family.

Eventually, Ares left. Gregor wished he didn't though. Right now, all he had was Lizzie and Ares.

They were at the docks. The adventure was starting. They had two boats. Vikus had also arranged for two spinners to come. Now, he knew that it was it. It was him, Luxa, Howard, and Lizzie as the people. Temp and a new crawler named Gox. There was Ripred and Lapblood as the gnawers.

Then, the two spinners arrived. Their names were Unrud and Lakin. Everyone was introduced. "So this is the warrior?" asked Lakin. "Don't worry, he's a lot more than he seems," answered Vikus. Gregor thought that they seemed nice enough.

So it was Gregor, Luxa, Howard, Lizzie, Ripred, Lapblood, Temp, Gox, Unrud, Lakin, Ares, Aurora, and Nike. Also, another bat named Dedus joined them.

They all went into the boats. They waved goodbye, and were off. Nobody really spoke for the first hour. Until Ripred spoke up. "How much food and water do we have?" "We have enough to support us for at least three weeks. And there is the fact that we can fish.

Eventually, they all decided it was best to go to sleep. Gregor was chosen to take first guard. "O boy," he thought. "Doesn't this look familiar?" This is the place where the sea serpents attacked on his last trip down the water way. He really wished that he had something to keep him warm as the waves were pounding up against the ship. Then, he felt a giant BANG on the bottom of the ship. He figured it was just another wave, when he saw a tail come up out of the water.

He went to the side of the the ship. He was about to yell when it grabbed him and pulled him into the water. Just before he was dragged in, he managed to throw his sword (in its sheath). He just prayed that someone heard it. He had been under for about a minute. He could feel the oxygen drainage. He also knew that if he managed to live, he would have major blood poisoning.

He had to be under for about two minutes when he felt like he was being pulled up. It had to have been Ares, because Gregor could tell that nobody else could muster that strength.

Gregor was now gurgling for breath. He was going to die. He was almost sure of it. He was blacking out… His life was rushing past his eyes.

Wait, he was almost at the top. He might live. He thought that he could see Ares pulling him out. He managed to get his nose up for a little air. Then he was pulled straight back down.

He knew Ares was trying his hardest. Gregor could see how hard his wings were beating.

Then, Gregor heard "3,2,1!" He was pulled out of the water, and went flying through the air. That was when his back landed on the railing on the other side of the boat. He flipped back into the water. He was almost certain his back was broken. He couldn't swim because the pain was too bad.

He started to sink. "This is it," he thought. He could see the serpents mouth coming straight for him. Then, he felt claws on the back of his shirt. He was being lifted out of the water!

Then, his major problem was him choking on all of the water he swallowed. He could see Howard on top of him, doing CPR. Eventually, he threw up. It consisted of water and blood. Then, he blacked out…


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Gregor woke up. It appeared that he was on one of the lower levels of the ship. He also thought that he had blood poisoning due to the vile full of blood on his bedside table. He also thought that he didn't have a broken back, because it didn't hurt. It must have just been due to the adrenaline. He also saw that he had a big bandage around his waist, where the serpent grabbed him.

"Hello Gregor." He was startled. It was Howard. "Hey Howard," said Gregor. "Listen, there isn't anything wrong with you. You've been asleep for a week so the blood poisoning had enough time to leave your body. You can get up if you want." Gregor noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. Him and Howard walked up the stairs. Also, Gregor wondered why he was sad, the serpent must have been fought off.

When he got up to the lower levels, Gregor saw Lizzie crying into Ripreds fur again. "Oh no. What happened this time?" asked Gregor. Lizzie handed him a note.

_Dear Kids,_

_ I know this is happening all very quickly, but your father got very sick a while ago, and passed away. Your Grandmother and Father, I know it's happening very quickly. I'm very sorry._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Gregor ran over to the water and threw up. He kept throwing up. He knew he had been there for about an hour, but he didn't care. He knew his Grandmas death was for the better, she was very sick. But his dad…

He felt Ares hug him.

Then, he noticed that the water was rushing very quickly. Nobody could survive that. He knew what he had to do. Gregor jumped into the water and the current pulled him away. They watched as his head hit a rock and as he submerged. Gregor the Overlander **appeared** to be dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

They had been traveling for a week without Gregor. Luckily, Lizzie didn't know. She didn't see him jump. Her face was buried in Ripreds fur. Howard just told her that Gregor was sleeping and nobody could see him because he needed to rest.

Then, there was a piece of wood that came off of the side of the boat. Luckily, they were right near an island were they could repair it. They stopped there for a while. Everyone left Lizzie, Temp, Gox, and the spinners alone. "I comfort the princess, I comfort her," said Temp. They traveled into the woods. Before they got into them, Lizzie asked "Where is Gregor?" Everyone looked at one another before Ripred finally said "He's still sleeping… In here." Ripred answered. Lizzie just looked at them, with her eyes wide open, and her mouth on the floor. Then she passed out.

They were walking in the woods for a while when they heard someone talk. "It's about time! I've been waiting for this!"

They got out of the woods until they realized that they were face to face with about a hundred cutters. In the back of all of them, they saw one sitting on a throne with a crown on its head.

"I am the prince of the cutters. Here's the deal: if you can get past all of my army, I'll fight you. Also, may I ask, where is that warrior of yours? Haha! Is he dead perhaps?! Committed suicide due to his father's death?!

"How did you know about that?" asked Ares, rage filling up inside of him. Of all things, he had taken the loss of Gregor the worst. "Who do you think? We killed his father! We figured that it would make him do that."

"DARN YOU!" yelled Ares, as they all went in to battle. It was over in a second. It looked like everyone fighting for Gregor had a rager side (they don't that's just what it looks like). They all made it to the prince.

"Don't forget, if you kill me, you still have to finish off my even more powerful father! Furthermore, I don't see why you are even fighting. The warrior's dead. You really don't have anything to fight for."

"You only think that the warrior is dead. You never know until you find the body." They all turned around. It was Gregor.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"Ah, warrior. I see you decided to show up." Gregor shrugged. "Well you know. When it turns out your drunk so you jump off of a boat into a giant current, yeah, I can see myself being late."

Gregor walked up. "I still know what will kill you Overlander. Not _your_ death, but someone else's rather."

Everything happened in a second. The cutter prince threw his sword at Ares, Gregor jumped in front of it while throwing his sword at the prince. It impaled Gregor as well as the prince. While the prince was dead immediately, it took a bit more to kill Gregor. He was still alive. Ares quickly ran over to him and carefully pulled the sword out of Gregor's body. He then checked for a heartbeat. It was very faint, but it was there. Ares started pumping on his chest. After a while, he threw up some blood. Then Howard went to Gregor and tried to help him. They all knew that his chance of survival was small, but it was still a possibility he could live.

Howard started pounding on his chest, and doing mouth to mouth resuscitation. He woke up. It appeared as though he was fine. The cut wasn't that deep.

"Well this is awkward," said Gregor.

"The wound isn't that bad," said Howard.

"When you said you were drunk," said Luxa, "what did you mean?

"It was the drug I got from the blood poisoning. I wasn't in my right state of mind. I don't even remember why I wanted to kill myself," said Gregor.

Luxa gasped. "What?" asked Gregor. "You see Gregor…" Her voice trailed off. Ares finished for her. "You see, your father passed away."

Gregor's eyes opened wide. "What?" he asked again. Everyone just stared at him with sadness in their eyes.

Gregor ran over to a tree and slammed his head against it. "DANG," he managed to get out. He just sat down crossed legged, with his face buried in his hands. "This is my fault. My idea. I should have been there for my family. I just left. I didn't even ask my parents."

He just sobbed as hard as he could until Ares came over to him. He whispered in his ear: "Don't worry. It's not your fault. Remember, I will always be here for you.

With that, he put Gregor on the ground and put his wings around him like Aurora does to Luxa. In minutes, they were asleep.

'"


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

After three days, Gregor and Lizzie had gotten over the loss. At the moment, they were trying to decipher the prophecy. "Well, do you guys go back or what?" asked Gregor.

"I think we should go on," said Luxa. "Not as much has happened compared to the other quests. I saw that we go on. Anyone in favor of that, raise their hand." Everybody raised their hands except Gregor and Ares. Luxa stared at them for a moment. Gregor saw rage in her violet eyes. "Well, why?" she asked.

Gregor handed a piece of cloth to Ripred who was closest to him.

It read:

_Once the Prince, once the Prince, once the Prince has been beat._

_Send all back, send all back, send all back._

_Maybe the rest will choose to stay_

_You will have to knock them out._

_ Sandwich_

Shocked, everyone looked at Gregor and Ares. They stared back at them blankly.

"Okay. Perhaps I should give you all my view on things. Only Gregor and maybe Ares know this. I think Sandwich's prophecies are just crap. We should do what we think is right. We shouldn't go by some crazy old fools writing on walls. I already think that Gregor and Ares are on my side," said Ripred.

Luxa and Aurora glared at Gregor, Ares, and Ripred. The other's stayed neutral.

"I agree with Ripred."

Everyone turned. They were surprised to see it was Lapblood who spokOe up. "Me too," said Gox. "And us," said Unrud and Lakin together.

As they were walking over, they each fell down. There were arrows in both of their backs.

"Finally. Their high pitched voices were beginning to become a nuisance." They all turned. It was a bunch of cutters. They all started to laugh.

"Greetings!" One of them jumped down from the trees they were concealed in. "I'm Opapo. Their leader." He gestured to the giant bunch of ants.

Then, Lizzie started screaming. Everyone looked at her. When they heard a _thump_, they all turned around. The cutters had thrown his father's body onto the ground. "It appeared out efforts for trying to finish of the warrior where unsuccessful," said Opapo.

Gregor went on his hands and knees. "You… Killed him!" "Yes we did!" "You killed him!" "Yes we did!" Gregor had a fit a screaming before charging into all of the cutters. It seemed like he killed one thousand a minute. In a minute, all of the estimated ten thousand ants where on the ground dead. Even Ripred's mouth hit the floor. "My God boy! How did you do that?!"

Gregor turned to Opapo. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" he said mockingly. "YES!" replied Gregor angrily. Opapo pointed behind him. "Are you sure?"

Gregor turned. Dedus was dead, and another cutter had Luxa in a chokehold. He was holding a dagger that was lightly pressed up against her neck. Gregor was baffled. He didn't know what to do. Already, three were dead. Could Luxa be the fourth? As he was looking, he felt something sharp push up against his back, then go through him.

"Ahhrg!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He had never felt such immense pain. He looked in front of him. The sword had gone right through him. "The boss will be soooo happy when he hears I killed the warrior," yelled Opapo happily. "La di da!"

"Are you messed up or something?" Gregor turned. He ripped the sword out of his body. "I wouldn't think about that either." He pointed again. Another cutter now had Lizzie in a chokehold. "Yes I would," replied Gregor. With that, he threw the sword at the cutter holding Lizzie. It hit him squarely in the head. Without enough time to react, Ripred attacked the cutter holding Luxa. He was dead in a matter of seconds.

Ripred tossed the sword back to Gregor. He caught it squarely on the hilt. "Gregor. Don't do this. You're losing blood at a rapid rate. In a few more minutes, you'll be dead," said Howard urgently.

Gregor closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Howard." With that, he charged at Opapo. It was an epic duel. You heard a _clang_ every second. Gregor hit off two of Opapo's legs. Opapo got a hit across Gregor's chest. Eventually, they both staggered away from each other and fell down. "Ares…" Gregor choked out. "Get Lizzie. Bring her back up to my parents. They won't live happily, but I don't want my family losing another person.

"NO! GREGOR!" she yelled. "I'll do it," said Lapblood. "You two still have a job to do." With that, she picked up Lizzie and ran away with her. "Thank you… Lapblood," he said. He felt terrible as he heard Lizzie's screams fading away in the distance.

Aurora had picked up Luxa too. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," she yelled. Nike picked up Howard and they just stared at Gregor with a sympathetic look. She also took everyone else, except for Ripred. "Goodbye Overlander," he said sadly as he ran into the distance. Gregor felt good knowing that if he didn't die, he would prove Sandwich was just a fool. Now, it was just Ares, Gregor, and Opapo. "Death awaits you warrior," said Opapo. Those were his dying words. Ares picked up the medical kit that Howard had left and rushed over to Gregor. "Ares… Thank you."

Ares had been like a brother and a father to Gregor in the last couple of days. He was aware of Ares cleaning cuts and stitching them. Then, when he was done, he wrapped his wings around Gregor, and fell asleep. Maybe they could have peace. Then, Gregor felt a pang of guilt in his heart. Ares couldn't come back up with them. He just turned around and hugged Ares as hard as he could. Then he fell asleep.

The next morning, they were going to set out even deeper into the cutters zone. Gregor hoped they could do it. "Don't worry. We can."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Ares seemed to sense his uneasiness. "Don't worry. We can," he said to Gregor.

Gregor thought it was funny that his bat could sense whenever he was feeling. He always said the right things. When they were ready to set off, Ares asked Gregor something. "Are you sure you want to do this. You were just badly injured one day ago. This might not be the best thing to do."

"Ares. I appreciate your concern, but I have to do this," replied Gregor. With that, Gregor and Ares flew off.

They were flying for a long time when Ares said "It will be a while before we can find somewhere to rest. You should sleep."

"Good idea," replied Gregor. He cuddled up against Ares's fur. It was nice and soft feeling. Gregor never noticed that.

It had been a while when Ares woke him. It looked like they were in a dark cavern. "Gregor," whispered Ares urgently. "It looks like all of the cutters are heading toward Regalia. We need to find the king and finish him. Quickly!"

Gregor jumped on Ares's back and they set off. "Here. You see those guards?" asked Gregor. "I'll interrogate them and see if they know what' s going on."

Ares set him down behind a rock. He hid there. Gregor stealthily walked up to the guard and put him in a chokehold. "What's going on!" interrogated Gregor. "Where's the king?!"

"He's at Regalia. He is with the army," replied the cutter. Without thinking, Gregor dropped the guard and ran over to Ares. The guard sounded a horn. It looked like all of the cutter population was running after them. Ares bolted up into the air. It looked like all of the cutters were chasing them. Ares was going very fast. "What's going on?" he asked. "All of the cutters are attacking Regalia! Including the king! We have to get there, quickly!"

Ares sped up even more. He never knew his bat could go that fast. They just kept flying. They could hear the sounds of the cutters fading away. They flew for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Regalia came into view. They could see that there was a battle going on. They flew to the wall where the leaders where. He could see Mareth, Vikus, and Luxa.

They flew up to them. They all turned. Gregor saw something that made his heard stop.

Solovet...


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

That wasn't Luxa. It was Solovet. He was speechless. He had to hold onto the railing not to fall down. "Overlander!" she yelled cheerfully. She embraced him. He looked over her shoulder at Mareth. Gregor's mouth was touching the floor.

"I suppose you wonder why I am here," she said.

"Yeah. A little bit," answered Gregor.

"Well you see the gnawers that ambushed us were killed. We sent word to the other gnawers that we were dead. We didn't want them on our case. When I finally got word that the war was over, I decided to come back. Now, as you know we are at war with the cutters. There is also another code that we need to break. Everyone in the code breaking group is in their usual room. Your sister Lizzie is with them to. You can go see them now before you fight," explained Solovet.

"Thanks," said Gregor as he jumped off of the side of the wall. Him and Ares flew to the palace. Gregor ran while Ares flew, into the code breaking room. Then, Gregor saw another thing that made his heart stop. "Hi you," said Boots as she tugged on his shirt. He could see that Lizzie was having a panic attack, so she didn't ask her what was going on. His eyes landed on Nerrisa and Luxa.

"Why is she here," asked Gregor them.

"We have no idea at all. All we know is that some unknown flier took her here. There wasn't a note or anything," said Luxa. "All we know is that you should get Temp."

"I'll get him Gregor," said Ares. "You should look after your sisters."

"Thanks Ares," Gregor said.

Ares flew out of the room. Gregor tried to ask Boots why she was here. She answered: "Mommy is sick. Ms. Cormaci sent me down here."

Gregor fell down. His Grandmother and Father were dead. Now his mom was sick?

The cutters had to be trying to get him discouraged. What else could it be?

Lizzie started to cry on Ripred's shoulder. "Don't worry Lizzie. It's just the cutters. They won't kill her," he said.

Gregor hoped that Ripred was right. At that time, Howard burst into the room. "Gregor! The king was spotted! You were called into action! Now!"

Gregor looked at Luxa. She nodded. "I'll take care of them," she said.

Then, Ares and Temp came in. "The princess. The princess," said Temp.

Ares and Gregor looked at each other. Gregor nodded. "Time to go," he said. They walked out of the room. After Gregor got fitted for armor, they flew off to the wall. "There!" Solovet pointed. "That's the king. Finish him!"

She pushed Gregor off of the wall and Ares caught him. "THE WARRIOR!" yelled the king (who had to be about fifteen feet tall). The entire battlefield stopped fighting. They all cleared so that it was Ares and Gregor versus The King.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve!" roared the king. He went into a fit of screams until he started to grow white fur. He got two legs and two arms. When he was done screaming, he revealed something quite disturbing. He was the Bane.

"Hello warrior," he said. "Are you ready to die? Just like Twirltongue and my mother!"

"How? How are you alive?" asked Gregor. "How many people are going to come back to life," Gregor thought.

"You see, when I died, the king wanted more power. He came to me. He converted my mind into his. That also meant that when I took control over the mind, everthing on his body changed into mine. What he didn't know was that I was bound to take over his body. The cutters need a good king. I will be the best they get!" roared the Bane.

There were cheers from the cutters. "You just took over him when he went through so much to bring you back?" asked Gregor.

"Why, yes. Is it really necessary to caption the obvious?" asked the Bane mockingly.

"Why, it appears little Pearliegirly has a brain. Who would've thought," said Gregor mockingly.

"Well…" His voice trailed off.

"What's wrong. Pearliegirly can't come up with a come back," said Gregor again mockingly.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled as he ran at them.

Ares swiftly flew out of the way.

Gregor knew the Bane's weak point. It was his tail. He had to get the tail. They kept on circling. Then, Ares dove at the Bane. Gregor held his sword off to the side. The Bane dodged it and punched Gregor right off of Ares. Gregor hit the ground. He was sure his left arm was broken. He couldn't get back up. Ares pushed a bunch of air at him. He went flying through the air. Ares caught him.

"Good idea," said Gregor.

"Thanks," replied Ares.

They went flying at the Bane again. When the Bane tried to punch Gregor, Ares dodged it and went to the Bane's side. Gregor managed to stab his side. Then, while the Bane was still recovering, Gregor sliced off a big part of his arm. Then, the Bane recovered quickly. He whipped Gregor's back. The velocity of the tail was so much, Gregor flew off of Ares again. Before he could hit the ground, Ares caught him. He turned around, swiftly avoided the Bane's punch, and Gregor got the Bane's tail.

Both the Bane and Gregor fainted.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Gregor awoke. He saw that familiar white ceiling and could tell he was in the hospital. He looked over. Howard and Ares were there.

"Wow," said Howard. "With a wound like that most people would be out for days.

"You were amazing Gregor," said Ares softly.

"Thanks," Gregor replied. "I couldn't have done it without you though. You caught me when I got whipped by the Bane's tail," he continued.

"Thanks," replied Ares.

"How long was I out?" Gregor asked.

"A couple of hours," stated Howard. "You must be in top physical condition. If an average warrior had that wound, they would be out for days.

"Also," Ares said. "Vikus asked me to tell you that Lizzie and Boots were waiting for you in the code breaking room.

"Thanks," replied Gregor. "Also, what happened to the Bane?"

Howard turned to Ares. He clearly had not seen the battle. "Well," started Ares. "Basically he got stretchered off and is being treated in a cave surrounding Regalia."

"Thanks," replied Gregor.

"Gregor, if you want," Howard started. "We could wheelchair you to see your sisters. I'm sure they want to see you too," he said.

"It looks like I'm getting treated royally," he said sarcastically.

They reached the code breaking room. Howard opened the door for Gregor. Everybody looked up in awe. He could see Lizzie and Boots had been crying. "What is going on," he thought to himself.

"GREGOR!" they all yelled at once. Lizzie and Boots ran up to them and grasped his hands. Everyone else was hollering happily.

"What happened?" he asked when everyone stopped.

"There was an evacuation when you started fighting the Bane," replied Solovet.

"Everyone was scared that a cutter would hurt someone on the wall during all of the confusion," added Mareth.

"We thought that you were dead," Lizzie squealed.

"Gregor back," said Boots happily.

"We didn't know anything that was happening on the battlefield," said Luxa. "Howard was in the hospital and Ares was being treated. Also, all of the doctors and nurses were helping the wounded so nobody could inform us," she finished.

"And Gregor," said Ares. "Also your sisters. I have a surprise for you.

The door opened. "You were amazing son," said Gregor's dad.

"DAD!" yelled Gregor, and Lizzie at the same time. "Dada!" Boots said after their outburst.

Lizzie and Boots ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged them back. When they finally let go, he walked over to Gregor. He kneeled down and embraced him. Gregor hugged him back. Gregor didn't know what happened, but he was sure Ares had something to do with it because everyone else looked surprised. He mouthed a "thank you" to Ares over his dad's shoulder.

He could feel tears streaming down his face, feel his dad's tears, saw Lizzie and Boots crying, and the others were just crying for happiness.

When they let go, Gregor asked his dad how he was alive.

"Well," he started. "The body that was found was your Uncle Bill's. He was my identical twin and had the same genetic code as me. That was why they couldn't tell the difference."

"Meanwhile, I was down here. Unfortunately, the bottom of the pit was covered with ants, or cutters. Then, a bat swooped me up. After talking to it for a little while, I learned it was Ares. Apparently he was there scouting the area. I had also just learned that you had fought the Bane and I had to come immediately. And that is the story," he concluded.

"Wow," said Lizzie. "Sooooo… Uncle Bill is dead," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. It was an upsetting loss. His body was found missing overnight in the funeral home," said Gregor's dad.

"Thank you Ares," said Lizzie before she feinted.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" yelled Gregor as he saw her fall. Ares caught her before she hit the ground. Howard started doing CPR on her. Gregor took a sniff of the water that Lizzie was holding before she fell. Luckily, his dad managed to catch it when he did, he handed it to Gregor and went to attend to Lizzie.

Gregor called Ripred over. He told him to smell the class. He had a sharp intake of breath. "This is phyisopholocis (I just made that up)! It's deadly! We need to get her to the hospital! Quickly!

Strechers came in and took her to the hospital. Gregor was baffled. He went over Ripred. "Will she live?" asked Gregor.

"Depends," he replied. They'll have to get a crap ton of sicolohposiyhp [I also made that up (let's see if you can be a Lizzie and figure out the relationship between the two words)]. That's what will reverse the effects of the phyisopholocis. It's our only hope," he said.

"Well, who did it?" asked Vikus.

"It had to be one of us," replied Ares.

"You do know that I could just smell all of you to see who had it," said Ripred. "I actually know who did it right now. But, just to check, I will sniff everyone."

It was quiet. It was absolutely silent except for the occasional "Take a shower!" from Ripred.

When he was done, he faced Solovet. "Is there something wrong with you!?" he asked loudly. "You poison a little girl!? You sadistic creep!" he yelled.

"It was _you_!" said Gregor loudly. "You poisoned my sister!"

"Perhaps I should tell you what is happening," said Solovet quietly. "I am on the gnawers' side!" she then yelled. With that, she slapped Gregor in the face and ran out.

Gregor jumped out of his wheelchair, not minding the pain. He sprinted out of the room towards Solovet. They twisted here and there around every bend, nook, and cranny.

Eventually, they reached High Hall. Solovet jumped and was caught by her bat. Then, timing the jump perfectly, he jumped. He fell right on Solovet's bat. He tackled her and they both plummeted toward the ground. They both hit the ground.

Luckily, they weren't far away from the ground when they jumped. They were both living. Gregor didn't mind the immense feeling of pain he felt in his injuries inflicted by the Bane. They both got up and ran at each other. Solovet unsheathed her dagger and hit Gregor's side with it. He punched her right on her jaw.

When they both staggered away, Gregor said "Let's do this the right way.

Gregor saw two swords laying on the ground next to him. He picked them up and tossed one to Solovet. "Now, let's fight!" yelled Solovet.

Gregor was vaguely aware of the entire city watching them. He sprinted at Solovet. She sprinted at him. Their swords met with a _clang_! Gregor vs Solovet had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Their swords met with a _clang_. That happened several times with only minor injuries happening. A clang here and a clang there. Sparks flew as the swords clashed together. Solovet was starting to gain the upper hand. She had gotten one major hit when she stabbed him in the thigh.

Where was his rager sense? He was getting nervous. Then, something happened. Everything went black except for him and Solovet. Then, he went onto the ground and had a coughing spree. He could see Solovet about to finish him. But no! He couldn't just let himself die with his family.

He lifted up his sword with such velocity that it knocked Solovet's sword out of her hand. He went onto the ground, with his hands on his head. He started screaming. What was happening?

"NO!" he managed to yell. Eventually, he just let blackness let over.

He saw God. "This is a flashback," he said.

Then, it went black again.

He was in a house with a happy family. There was a mom, dad, brother, and sister. It appeared that he was a baby. "What's going on?" he thought.

Then, something happened that he couldn't explain. It looked like the house exploded. He flew out of the house. He felt like he was swooped up by a bat. He was crying. It landed. He saw his mom say: "Take care of him," before she died. He was put on the ground. He looked up at the bat who swooped him up. He wondered why it was in the Overland. Then, he saw something he couldn't believe. It was Ares.

He didn't know what to make of this. His family wasn't his real family.  
Ares saved his life as a baby. What was going on?

He was on Ares's back. He was flying toward the entrance to the Underland. Then Gregor remembered. Ares was a hot shot when he was younger. That's why he was in the Overland. The entrance to the Underland was being pried open by someone. He entered it. Then he went back to reality.

Solovet was charging at him. He scrambled to pick up his sword. When he did, he knocked Solovet's sword out of her hand again. He also knocked her down on the ground. "Don't move," he growled at her. Then he turned to his dad.

"I'm not even in our family!" he yelled at his dad. "You've been lying to me all of this time!"

"I… What are you talking about?" he asked although he knew somehow his son knew.

"I'm an orphan! I'm not even related to you!" He could feel the eyes of everyone in Regalia on him. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. He walked right up to his dad. Their faces were now inches away. "You've lied to me all of this time! WHO AM I!" he yelled and his voice echoed all the way around Regalia.

With that he jumped and Ares caught him. After flying for a while Gregor asked "So it was you?"

"Yes. It was me. Do you hold it against me?" he asked, clearly nervous.

"Of course not, Ares," replied Gregor. "Right now, you're all I've got."

When they landed (in Ares' cave which he wanted to go to), Gregor hugged Ares.

"This is so confusing," Gregor said while starting to cry. He buried his face in Ares's fur.

"I know," replied Ares. "I will do whatever I can to assist you."

"Hey Ares," said Gregor.

"Hmmmm," replied Ares.

"Maybe if things don't work out with my so called family, I can live here with you," said Gregor.

"Maybe," replied Ares.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

It had been a day and a night. They were still at Ares's cave. They didn't really know what to say, until Luxa and Aurora flew in. They just looked at each other for a while until Luxa said: "I'm sorry Gregor. I know this is hard for you."

Gregor walked over to the other side of the cave. He stared at the wall. He was really starting to get uncomfortable around Luxa. "Don't worry. It was just a shock at first. Now it settled," said Gregor sadly.

"You know, your dad feels very guilty. Maybe you should apologize to him," said Aurora.

"I should apologize to him? I should apologize to _him_?!" said Gregor a little more loudly.

"He lied to me my entire life! You'd think that when I reached at least this age he would tell me! I'm thirteen for God's sake!" yelled Gregor.

Then, they heard a horn from the city. They all looked at each other, frightened. They quickly flew back to the city. There was another war. Throughout the battle, they could see the Bane. They flew to the wall and saw Mareth. He already had Gregor's armor.

After a brief conversation, Gregor got suited up. He boarded Ares. It appeared that the Bane had seen them because he caught eye contact and growled. Then, he did something nobody was expecting. He fled into a cave. Gregor and Ares followed him.

He could tell that a rider and a bat where behind him. He looked back. It was Luxa and Aurora. "Go back!" Gregor yelled over the wind.

"No!" yelled Luxa back.

"Then you leave _me_ no choice," said Ares suddenly. Everyone eyed him suspiciously. Then, he turned around to Luxa and Aurora and pushed a bunch of wind at them with his wings. They flew back very far. That was the last time that Gregor saw them until him and Ares rounded a corner.

"We're getting close to the ruins of a long forgotten city named Merleous," said Ares. "The Bane might be planning to fight you there."

They could see the Bane and the ruins now. The Bane jumped into the ruins. Gregor and Ares followed him. Finally, the final battle had begun.

"Finally!" yelled the Bane happily, ferociously, and intimidatingly at Gregor and Ares. "Our final moment! Perhaps this will be real!"

"You can't win!" Gregor said back.

We'll see about that!" yelled the Bane as he charged at Gregor and Ares.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

As they charged in, Gregor's life flashed by his eyes. He knew now that he was going to live or die.

When the Bane tried to claw Gregor, Ares swiftly dodged it. Gregor felt his rager sense kicking in. He tried to cut the Bane, put he actually hit Gregor's sword out of his hand. Ares flew to it and Gregor caught it right on the hilt.

"I have to get in closer if I want to take him out!" Gregor wanted to say those words aloud, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It seemed like Ares read his mind though. He charged in at the Bane. He tried to rip Ares's wing, but Ares evaded that and only got a cut.

Then, he managed to claw Gregor across the face. He was alright though.

It seemed like they had done countless hours of fighting. They had gotten many minor and major injuries. They felt like they were going to die.

The Bane staggered into another room. Gregor and Ares followed him. It looked like they went into a boiler room. Before they knew it, something horrible happened. The Bane staggered into a gas tank. Under his weight, it crushed. It blew up.

The Bane was dead, Gregor was almost dead, and Ares received third degree burns. He flew over to Gregor. He was crying. "It's okay," said Ares soothingly. "It's okay."

He knew it wasn't. Gregor was almost dead. "Ares," Gregor groaned. "My family. Tell… them… it's okay… and I'm sorry. And… thank you… for… everything… You… were… like… the brother… I never." The pause went on for a while until Gregor choked out: "Had."

Ares watched as Gregor's eyes became lifeless. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

**He didn't even check for a heartbeat because he was certain he was dead.**

He wasn't strong enough to load Gregor on his back. He figured they would come back for him so he could be buried properly. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks.

He started his long and painful flight home.

Luxa watched the battle, knowing that Ares had done the right thing. But what if they hadn't survived? So many questions went through her head and she almost didn't see Ares. She was suddenly filled with joy. If Ares was there than Gregor had to be there!

The entire battle stopped as Ares flew over the battle field. Luxa noticed Gregor wasn't on his back. She was suddenly filled with worry. Ares landed on the wall. Luxa rushed over to him. "Gregor?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head.

Luxa felt like a bunch of glass just shattered. "The Bane?" she asked.

"Dead," replied Ares. "They were killed in an explosion at the ruins of Merleous."

Everyone just stared when Vikus announced: "Gregor the Overlander and the Bane are dead."

The cutters just left like their battle was over. Aurora realized Ares's injuries. He was rushed to the hospital.

A week later, they held Gregor's funeral. They didn't have the body because nobody wanted to risk going to Merleous. About everyone living in the Underland showed up. Also, Gregor's mom, dad, and sisters were there.

"We have gathered here today," started Vikus who was the priest, "to celebrate the passing of a most famous, amazing, generous, and courageous person. But I must say his most amazing quality was his never dying love (quoted right out of Harry Potter)."

Vikus went on for a while until the speech was over. Everyone clapped. Then, Vikus said: I would like a moment of silence to dedicate to this most courageous hero."

Everyone was silent for a very long time. There were a few sniffles, but other than that, silence. That was why they heard footsteps in the hall. It sounded like one person that moved very, very slowly. Everyone looked up. They all looked around at each other to see who was walking. That was when the door opened.

There was Gregor. His face stained red with blood, with many claw scrapes going across it. One of his legs was almost falling off of his body. His was using a long piece of concrete to support himself (there isn't much wood in the Underland). Finally, all of his shirt was ripped off so you could see that he had third degree burns going all around his body. He also had a couple new scars on his chest and back with small cuts on his arms and legs.

He was about to faint when Ares flew over to him and caught him. Luxa, Aurora, Vikus, and Hazard were there next. Finally, his family reached him.

Since they weren't in the palace, Ares flew him back there ASAP.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

All they could do was wait. All organisms other than humans were allowed in Gregor's room. When they did come in, they normally just left after a minute or two because Ares was always in there, his claw locked in Gregor's hand.

All of Gregor's friends just looked inside of a small window at him. "He looks… So helpless," Lizzie thought.

"What if he doesn't make it?" thought Luxa.

"His time can't be up! He's only thirteen for God's sake!" thought Ripred.

These kinds of thoughts were running around everyone's mind.

When the monitor started to go static, Ares looked up with worry. Then it slowed back down. He looked up every time it went static.

Gregor started to moan. His eyes slowly opened.

"Ares…" he said.

Gregor tried to sit up.

"No," said Ares. "You're still not strong enough."

"Ares," Gregor said. "I have to. I've caused enough pain mentally and physically to a lot of people. I'll be fine," he finished.

Everyone looked on in admiration. Then, he stood up. He walked out the door into the High Hall. He looked down. It sure was a long way. Ares was still close behind him. His other friends and his family followed him.

"This is it," said Gregor quietly. "We'll never see each other again."

Ares looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

"I have to leave," Gregor replied. "I'm an Overlander. By blood, I belong there," he sighed.

"You have until tonight," said his mother.

He sighed again. He wasn't about to go on a rant about how they aren't really his family. He walked off to his quarters.

As he was laying on his bed, he heard a voice.

"Not feeling good, e boy," said Ripred as he walked out of the shadows.

"Not exactly," he replied. "Here's something that's also been weighing on my mind. I know the way that Luxa likes me. It's more than just friendship. It's just that, I don't like her that way."

"I knew this would come up eventually," Ripred said. "I haven't been smelling it on you. For instance, when you kissed in the armory, nothing was there."

"You were there?" Gregor questioned.

"It appears so," Ripred replied. "Listen, you only have until tonight. You just have to avoid her and everyone else to get through with this. Also, I know you have been feeling pretty guilty about what happened. I'll tell them you said sorry."

"Thanks Ripred," said Gregor. Then, he left.

Gregor fell asleep. He had so many nightmares about everyone in the Underland hating him.

He eventually woke up. Ares was there. He didn't know how he got in there, but he didn't care. He hugged him.

"Gregor, it's time that you leave."

Gregor looked up. Sadness was evident in his eyes.

"Okay," he whispered.

They went to the High Hall. Nobody was there yet. Gregor looked down at the city. It was beautiful. Even though he knew it was the last time he would be seeing it, he was happy.

"One last time?" Ares asked. Gregor knew what he was talking about.

"One last time," he replied. Then, he jumped off of High Hall. Ares caught him. He remembered everything he had done with his bond.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

When they got back to High Hall, everyone was waiting. He led Luxa over to a corner, and told her the truth. She just nodded and said: "I understand." Then, she hugged him. "It's alright," she then said.

Gregor said goodbye to everyone else, then they went down to the waterway. Him and his family flew away on Ares. Everyone else just stood on the dock, waving goodbye. Lizzie was hysterical, and Boots just said quietly, "Bye, bye Temp."

His parents showed blank emotions. When they got to the exit, all of his family got a cab home. He told them he would walk.

Then, he faced Ares. This was probably the most difficult moment of his life. "Would you look?" he asked. "For me."

Ares nodded. He looked up at the city and was mesmerized. Gregor hugged him. Then, Gregor stepped out into the Overland. "Fly you high, Ares," he said.

"Fly you high, Gregor the Overlander," he said. They embraced once more. Then, they shut the rock, leaving them separated, forever.

Gregor sighed. He just sat on the rock for a little while. Then he got a cab and went home. He apologized to his family for his outburst. "We are also sorry Gregor," said his mom and dad. "We should have told you."

"It's fine," Gregor replied. He smiled. "Besides, you're my family."

**THE END**


End file.
